The present invention consists of a microwave (oven)-driven milk boiling device, useful to boil natural milk or milk-powder or to make chocolate or similar items, or even to boil water; being the boiling made under pressure and during a pre-determinate time, the jug being further useful to serve the boiled milk and the like directly to the table, having an efficient use.
The invention is a new, since there is no notice of a similar domestic or foreign jug for use in microwave oven, as conceived.
As is well-known, milk usually is brought to a boil under fire action and when reaching boiling point, the liquid comes to ebullition and grows in volume, thereby forming gaseous bubbles which rise within the container, which is then removed from the fire to prevent spillage. It is from the state of art a milk jug that uses a cone within a coverless pan-shaped container, which allows the milk to remain boiling, both in the fire and in a microwave oven.
The present invention brings milk to a boil in a filed container and places the already boiled milk in another container, within a period of two minutes, which may vary depending on the microwave oven used. The milk placed in the second container does not spill, because this container contains walls, bottom and a plastic-covered aluminum cap, proper to use in microwave and for food.
The heat is until the boiling point occurs because, under microwave action, friction of mixed liquid and solid molecules is initiated and, with the boiling, steam is formed with a sufficient force to impel the liquid from the bottom container through two sequential tubes, to fall into the upper container, ready to serve at the table and where the liquid is most re-boiled due to the aluminum protection of the upper container.
Both pure milk and chocolate can be boiled likewise, after adding powder to cold or warm milk.
Likewise, it is also possible to prepare milk with water and milk-powder, and further cappuccino or coffee with milk-powder, simply adding powder to cold or warm water and then operating the microwave oven for the same period of time as to boil natural milk.
Thus, one may obtain perfectly sterilized liquids in an adequate form for alimentation, especially for babies, when milk-powder is used and that, in order to become pure, must be prepared in sterilized water.